The Collection
by Abigail Sloane
Summary: Alice finds Jasper's secret collection of Playboys. When Alice confronts him, he accidentally admits to having a relationship with another woman. There might be someone after him, too. What will Alice do? Who will help Jasper? OOC AXJ First FanFic, R&R!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, otherwise I wouldn't be writing FanFiction.

**Preface**

"Jasper? Jasper, this isn't funny!" I looked to my left, toward the window, to find

Jasper outside by a tree looking frantically left to right, probably afraid he would find me.

Apparently he found out that I saw his little "collection" of magazines. Oh, but these weren't just magazines, these were PLAYBOY magazines! Every original first copy since the day they first came out; all neatly aligned in mint condition stored in a huge, glass case.

And you wonder _how did you not see a huge, glass case around, Alice?_ Well, I had recently been noticed Jasper wasn't here very often, and he would never tell me where he went. Until cleaning his room one day I found a little bunny in the back corner of his closet nail to the floor. When I tried to pick it up, without much strength, its ears simply bent over, and sure enough, a small square, just large enough for someone to fit through in the bottom of the closet shifted. It lifted just enough for someone to put there hand in the crack and lift it off the rest of the way. So I did just that, jumped down, to find a whole other full-size basement.

Now this was a large, nicely furnished basement that looked more like it should have been in an old Austin Powers movie than a modern vampire's house; not the dingy type people would find in an old spy movie. It had the circular rotating bed and everything. This was where I found his oh, so prized collection of magazines.

"Jasper!" I yelled out the window and he took off running, though he knew I was faster.

"Jasper," I said calmly after catching up to him. "We need to talk." He slowed his pace, allowing for a more comfortable space between us.

"Okay, before you start, I'm sorry, I should have told you. I should never have let her kiss me…or for that matter, let her take me that far," he mumbled the last line and closed his eyes, trying to hide the feeling he was getting from just thinking about whoever this "her" was.

"Now if you don't mind," he froze for a moment, turning back toward the house. "I need to be alone for a little while…"

"OH NO YOU DON'T! So are you going to go to your little…" I trailed off, processing what he just said; unable to speak at the shock of what he just admitted. And with that, he left for the house again, leaving me with my finger in the air, feeling unwanted and alone

**So that's the preface. This is going to be my first FanFic, so please give constructive criticism. This is pretty OOC. Please review so I know I should post the other chapters. I've got a whole twisted plot written out so this doesn't end up being yet another of my not finished stories. Thanks!**

**Deadly Silent,**

**Identity Rejected**


	2. A Little Too Friendly

**JPOV**

"I won't be gone long, Alice. Promise!" I called to her as I walked out the door. I was surprised she hadn't yet figured out where I had been going recently. There was this new strip club about thirty miles out of Forks that I had been visiting regularly for the past few weeks.

Alice must have been distracted with the plans for our ride to Denali, where Bella would be changed and finally join our family for good. Otherwise, I expected Alice to have known where I had been going by now.

It was a quick, ten-minute drive to the club. The inside was huge and it looked as though it would have never fit in a building as small as this. It was complete with a bar where I ordered my favorite drink. The stage consisted of two levels. On either side of the main part were two long poles on smaller round stages. A pinkish glow that always highlighted these areas. The main stage on the ground had three poles and a large, bare dance floor that led up to the second level dance floor. There were pink and orange and yellow lights flashing about most nights.

I parked in my usual space and sat down in my usual spot near the stage. I expected tonight to be the same Friday night show, but they introduced a new stripper, Angelica.

Angelica looked prettier than the rest. Her strawberry blonde curls flowed neatly to center of her back. Her long pink nails had little silver stars that caught the light every time she moved her hands even an inch. Her long, beautiful legs went on forever and were nicely tanned for a city anywhere near Forks, Washington. She wore a small, sexy police uniform with a badge and everything that showed so much cleavage it look like her breasts might fall out at any minute, though unfortunately they didn't. Her butt was small and perfectly proportional to the rest of her body. Although she was a stripper, she didn't look anorexic like some of the other girls. She looked more fit and athletic. And when she did a flip on the pole in front of me, I nearly gasped at the small pink and blue butterfly tattoo right at the top of her ass.

She winked at me as she removed her top to reveal a skimpy, strapless bra. My eyes widened and I must have looked intoxicated by her body.

I think I looked away for a mere second, seeing some guy on the other side of the room glaring at me and wrinkling his nose; a boyfriend?

I was frightened. I had never felt anything toward another woman other than Alice, not once. But this, this was strong, and different. I don't think I paid an ounce of attention to any of the other strippers dancing about the stage. She was the only one I gave money to and I gave her extra for a lap dance.

Finally, the show ended at 1:00 AM and I stood up to go out to my car when Angelica wagged a sexy finger at me to follow her.

I don't know what brought me to actually obey her, but I did. I hadn't even had anything to drink tonight, for I couldn't take my eyes away from Angelica. I slowly followed her into a door labeled "Personnel Only" and down the hall. She stopped at a room at the very end of the hall and grabbed me by my shirt color and pulled me in with her.

The temperature of my body stunned Angelica but that didn't stop her. She leaned in and kissed me passionately for a long time before taking a breath, which reminded me, I needed to breathe to keep up the act, too. I didn't open my mouth, for I was afraid I would hurt her with my razor-sharp teeth. She ran her hands along my chest and pulled me in for another deep kiss when the owner of the club found us and kicked us out.

As she left to go change, she slipped a piece of paper in my hand and pecked me on the cheek. With that, she twirled around, pushed the door open to the changing room and stepped inside.

I have to admit, I was dazed. No one had ever done anything close to that with me other then Alice.

I finally found my way back to the front door and quickly started the engine of my car. I drove slower than usual trying to think about what I would tell Alice…_if_ I would tell Alice. I mean, I _should_ tell Alice, but I don't think I _want_ to tell Alice.

I pulled the car to a halt in our driveway as Edward stepped outside. He looked angry, his eyes storming with questions. He was probably reading my thoughts before I was into the city limits. No words needed to be said; he simply led me over to the edge of the meadow by our house.

"Talk." He commanded me sternly.

"I…I don't know why I let her. I don't know what's wrong with me! I have never felt that way before! I just…just let her do whatever she felt like!" I mumbled so quickly he barely understood. "Promise me. Please, just promise me you won't tell anyone until I get this straightened out? Until I tell you it's alright?"

He looked at me with such force I nearly collapsed with guilt, then, luckily, he nodded one single nod before we walked back wordlessly to the house.

I stopped him before he grabbed the doorknob. "I trust you," I said with complete honesty. "Not even Bella."

He just stood there for what felt like forever. Searching my mind for every detail of what happened earlier that night.

Finally, I broke the gaze and he opened the door. We both walked in normally and put on a mask to hide our emotions. Fortunately, everyone was so hyped up about our move, that no one even questioned our attitudes the rest of the night. Not that Edward was here, he always went to Bella's at night.

**EPOV**

Bella was asleep when I quietly slipped through her bedroom window. She looked so beautiful when she slept. I had quite a bit to think about in the sense of right and wrong and honesty.

_Should I tell her?_ I questioned myself. I knew that I would be breaking a promise if I told her. Though, it wouldn't be the first time I hurt someone I cared about. It would probably be better if I kept it a secret; Bella was sometimes easy to read, especially by a vampire.

"Edward," Bella mumbled as she rolled over to face me on the bed.

I didn't know if she was awake or not until she reached out and touched my cheek with her small, fragile hand.

"Edward," she said again, "Tell me what's wrong."

Even in the dark, it was obvious to a human that something was troubling me.

"Nothing," I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady.

Bella may be easily read, but she was very good at reading other people.

"That's not true. You are keeping something from me."

"No, I am not," it pained me to lie to her, but it really didn't affect her in any way. After the situation was resolved, I would tell her, and she would understand.

She just stared into my eyes with her big brown ones. I could smell the fear on her as she probably thought of the previous times I had tried to keep things from her.

"Sleep, my Bella. It will be morning soon, we can talk more then." I ended the conversation and started to hum her lullaby as she drifted to sleep in my arms.

**JPOV**

It was so hard to keep my mind off of things for the entire night. To try and make sure Alice didn't see me doing anything drastic in the future.

All I could think about was Angelica. I decided I needed more privacy than my room. Nobody but Edward knows about my secret basement, my sanctuary for the closest of the closest things I keep hidden from everyone. It's the only place I truly feel safe. It's the only place I can dig through any memories I have and the only place I can really be alone and private.

I got up from my couch and walked over to my closet. I opened the door and flipped the little bunny head switch to reveal the trap door to my personal basement. Dropping down, I flicked on the light switch and closed the little door above me. I laid down on my circular rotating bed and used my universal remote control to turn the lights off and the turn on the planetarium-like stars the covered the entire ceiling. I pressed one more button to make the bed spin and I put the remote back down to get up once more. I speedily walked over to my fridge and took out a beer.

Lying back down on the bed, Alice startled me by plopping down next to me.

"Alice! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I shouted, confused

"How could you do this to me? How could you lie to me for all this time?" dry sobs were choking her as she put her head in her hands and let out a wail.

I shook my head, trying to get the imaginary images out of my head. _Everything will be fine_, I told myself and looked at the clock. 5:52, I had plenty of time still.

I collected my four beer bottles I'd forgotten I'd had and threw them away as I turned off the lights and opened the little trapped door. Swiftly, I jumped up through the hole and relocked it and shut my closet door. I felt so empty, and run-down from all the beer.

I walked over to Emmett's room to find him playing Halo 3 on his XBOX 360. "BAM!" he shouted and punched his fist in the air.

"Knock, knock," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, hi Jasper. What's happenin'?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Oh, nothing, just passing by."

Emmett just stared at me. Damn vampire observations, he saw right through me.

"This I kind of a weird question," I started. "Have you ever done something bad, and not told anyone about it? Even if you knew it was really bad?"

"Hell yeah!" he stated, starting his game again. "But, uh, I guess I musta just blown it off, ya know? You gotta live in the moment, what's done is done…ya know?"

"Thanks."

"Ah, no problemo bro!" he ruffled my hair which made me feel like a ten year old.

I like Emmett sometimes. He didn't really ask questions, he just told you what you wanted to know and moved on. I decided that I was just going to move on, if nobody knew about it, nobody would get hurt.

6:41 and I decided I should shower and get ready for another boring day at school.

I stripped and got into my shower, quickly scrubbing, washing and dressing again by 6:45; one of the many benefits of vampire speed. I stepped out of the bathroom, and then thought about the little piece of paper Angelica had given me. Running over to my discarded pants, I was startled by a knock at the door.

"Hey," Alice breathed. "Where were you last night? I tried to see where you might have been, but everything came up blank. I was worried…"

"I was at a…concert." Damn it. It sounded more like a question and I definitely should have planned what I would tell her this time.

"Oh…okay then. Meet you in the car," she said sadly as she walked out the door.

_What was I going to do?_

**So there is chapter uno. Now, I really don't know much about the interior of a strip club, and I can't seem to bring myself to look a picture; afraid of what it might bear. **

**I'm sorry it took so long to post. I got in trouble and wasn't allowed to really use my computer (though I did anyway at like 3 AM). Hopefully the next should be longer and I will be allowed to use my laptop again. BTW- this isn't entirely edited, and will probably have a few necessary paragraphs thrown in soon. With that, please review and until next time…**

**Deadly Silent,**

**Identity Rejected**


End file.
